The Last Thoughts of Professor Nick Cutter
by The Original Ruth
Summary: Professor Nick Cutter hated dying. It was like an easy out of things, which was not Nick Cutters style. As he lay in the arms of Connor Temple he couldn't help but think of his fellow team members. Rated T. Please Review. One Shot!


**Hey guys,**

**Bloody plot bunnies have been at me all week so here is**** The Last Thoughts of Professor Nick Cutter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Primeval, Nick Cutter, Claudia Brown, Stephen Hart, Captain Ryan [He was cool! :P] and Sarah Page would still be in it. ****Trust me.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Characters: Nick Cutter / Claudia Brown & The whole team [Thought about].**

**Rating: T**

**Words: 819**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Professor Nick Cutter hated dying. It was like an easy out of things, which was not Nick Cutters style. As he lay in the arms of Connor Temple he couldn't help but think of his fellow team members.

To start, Stephen Hart. His long term friend and student. He was loyal to Cutter in the past few years, until it came out that he had slept with Helen. Stephen had always been a nice man, even when he met him at his first lecture, unbeknown to him that they would be great friends in the future. Stephen had died for Cutter, Helen and the rest of the world. Unbeknown to Cutter, he was the last person on Stephens mind before his unfortunate death.

Then, Abby Maitland. The beautiful, young, energetic Abby. Abby was always someone Cutter can trust on. Her way with animals was amazing. She was never afraid to voice her opinions when needed and she was had great control over the need, that everyone had, to punch Connor in the face.

Ah, Connor Temple. Connor was one of the Professors favourite people in the world. Connor was like a son to Cutter and it hurt Cutter to know that the feelings he had for young Abby, weren't returned. Connor had stood next to Cutter during everything. Connor believed everything the professor did and would have stuck to his word during thick and thin. He had believed him about Claudia Brown and Jenny Lewis, about Oliver Leek and most recently about the anomalies. He had unbelievable trust for Cutter, which earned him a place in Cutters heart.

Jenny Lewis. Who could deny it? Cutter was completely and utterly in love with who she used to be and he could see this infuriated her. She didn't believe anything he said about Claudia Brown and fortunately that was what he liked about her. She was his fresh start. Even though he would swap her for Claudia Brown any day, she was nothing like her body's former host, which is what attracted him to her in the first place.

Then there was Sarah Page. Cutter didn't get to know her that well with the fact he had only worked with her for a few weeks, but still he could see that she believed in everything that came from her books and from Cutters mouth. The two had worked together closely in the last few weeks, predicting anomalies and connecting myths to reality, he had came to like her.

Then, James Lester. Strangely enough Cutter liked this man more than he let on. Count on Lester to have a witty remark for them when that alarm went off. Lester knew what he was doing and cared for them more than he let on. Cutter liked Lester. He was always dressed in a suit and full of sarcastic comments.

Captain Becker. When he had met this man, first of all he thought nothing more about him apart from the fact that he was Stephens's replacement. Cutter hated to think that like Claudia, they had replaced him so quickly. But over the last few weeks he realised, like Cutter, Becker had scars, both emotional and physical and that's what brought him to trust Becker.

Last of all, Claudia Brown. Even her name brought a sense of sadness around him, to know he could never tell her how he felt for her or how she had been replaced. Claudia was a strong, independent, beautiful woman who had felt something for Cutter. Cutter knew from the very first time she kissed him, that he liked this woman more that he should of. When they had arrived at Home Office he was introduced to Captain Ryan and the rest of the team, but none of them interested him like she did. Back in the basement of that house he remembered how shocked and sad she was to hand him that handkerchief, the sense of relief when he explained why Helen had left it. And in the hotel. When he had kissed her, he knew this woman, he had loved more than his wife. At the Forest of Dean, when she had kissed him before he went through, he knew instantly when he came back through, she would be waiting for him and only him. But she wasn't. Because he had mucked up time and now Claudia Brown was Jennifer Lewis.

He could feel her presence now. He could hear her say his name in her soothing soft voice. He could see her beautiful face behind his eyelids. He said her name "Claudia Brown." He could hear her laugh and her giggle softly "Come on Nick, Join me." He breathed his last and fell limp in Connor's arms.

Unlike Stephen Hart, Professor Nick Cutter didn't die in pain and sorrow. He died a happy man because he was with the one person he loved the most. Claudia Brown.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**This is my first Claudia/Nick and I couldn't help but notice how much Nick Cutter actually did miss her. She was always just kind of there when Nick was in the show. Wasn't she?**

**But anyway,**

**Whatcha Think? Please review,**

**Ruth xxx**


End file.
